The sponsors daughter Brooklyn one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: What happens when your father askes you to visit the BEGA team and tell that that he'll sponsor them? BrooklynXYou For ‘Ojou’Ribbon.


**AmTheLion:** Yet another one shot request. This time it's a Brooklyn one shot for 'Ojou'Ribbon. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters, I do however own this one shot

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
_text _(person thinking)

* * *

**The sponsors dauther  
(Brooklyn one shot)**

You look at your father

"Are you serious? You wish to sponsor the BEGA team?" you ask surprised.

"Yes. Now that Boris isn't leading them anymore they need someone to support them, and they would need money for new blades and so on." Your father say.

"I can understand that father, but what do you need me for?" you ask wondering.

"You like the BEGA team don't you? I thought you would like to meet them, so I'll let you announce to them that we'll sponsor them." Your father says with a smile. You stare shocked at him, then you blush lightly. You thank him and leave his office.

* * *

Back in your room you sit on the bed thinking with the beyblade news in the background. Your meddling with your blade as you stare out the balcony door and into thegarden.

_I wonder, maybe, just maybe I can have a match with Brooklyn._ A new blush crawls up your cheeks. You've been mesmerised by the blue eyed wonder ever since you saw him battle the first time. You're not a fan girl, far from. You're not interested in his autograph or picture, but his blading and personality. Of course you know you'll never get to know him, but this chance your father is giving you is an opportunity to at least get to talk to him.

_BEGA, one of the best teams in the world, just meeting them is an honour. I have to make sure it's worth it. _

* * *

The limo pulls up outside the BEGA trainingsenter. The driver open the door for you and you get out of the car. For a moment you look up at the building, before you take a deep breath and walk inside. The bladders turn as they notice someone come in, and their eyes fall on you. Garland smiles and walks up to you.

"Welcome, you must be miss _____. Your father said you would come visit." He shakes your hand while talking. Shyly you smile back. The other members come over to greet you as well, including Brooklyn. As he bends down and kisses your hand, you struggle to hide your blush.

"What is such a beautiful girl doing in a place like this?" He ask still holding your hand.

"I...I'm here to tell you that my father wish to sponsor you." You explain. All the time, Brooklyn is holding your hand while looking at you. The team is clearly happy and accept the sponsoring right away. You give them a light bow and are about to leave, a bit sad, but Brooklyn holds you back.

"Are you leaving already?" he ask and you think you hear a bit of disappointment in his voice. Blinking at him you don't know what to do.

"He's right. Your father told us you could blade. So how about you stay and train with us for a while" Garland adds.

"It would be nice to have another girl around" Ming-Ming say with a smile as she takes your free hand.

"Come on, let's have a battle" she adds and drag you over to a dish, making Brooklyn letting go of your hand.

* * *

The pop-star girl makes ready her blade. And you do the same.

"Ready? 3...2...1," Crusher counts you down.

"Let it rip!" Both of you shout, as you launch your blades into the dish. The battle is a tie so far, and you notice Brooklyn has his eyes on you all the time. With a fighting blush you decide,

"It's time to end this." You say and in one powerful blow you knock her out of the dish. The rest of the BEGA team phrase you for your win and Ming-Ming is impressed as well.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Garland then ask you. Surprised you look at him.

"Do you mean..." you start hesitating.

"Join our team." Ming-Ming finishes for you. A bright smile spreads across your face and you accept their offer. Brooklyn smiles and takes your hand.

"Then we'll get more time together." He says and once more you have to fight a blush.

* * *

It's been a while since you joined BEGA and now you're battling in the world championship tournament. Your opponent is no other than Kai Hiwatari from the Blitzkrieg boys. You're struggling but somehow manage to keep up. He sneers at you, getting irritated that you managed to keep up for so long. Then he closes his eyes with a grin. When he opens them again, you know you're about to lose. With a final blow he knocks you out of the dish. You sigh and walk back to your team.

"Don't worry about it, only Tyson can beat Kai." Garland says comforting. You give him a thankful smile before sitting down besides Brooklyn.

"You were wonderful ____" he says smiling at you.

* * *

The pigeon's curs happily as you stand together with Brooklyn feeding them. A single white pigeon sits down on your shoulder. Smiling you hold up a hand with seeds for him. Brooklyn looks at you.

"You're beautiful _____" he says dreamingly. You blink at him. That's when he leans in and kisses you passionately. When he retreats you stare shocked at him. All the pigeons fly into the air at the same time, the flapping of their wings around you fills your ears, as you look into each other's eyes. He smiles at you and leans in to kiss you again. When he's inches away from your lips, he whispers softly,

"I love you _____" The he press his warm, soft lips against yours, and this time you return it. At the same time you wrap your arms around his neck as he puts his around your waist. And you stand there in the middle of the park kissing, being more passionate that you ever been before.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
